


La 'potenza' di Asgard

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Clint avesse impedito a Loki di rendere più 'ridicola' il suo tentativo di conquista alla volta di Midgard? Cosa potrebbe aver rischiato di combinare il generale dei Chitauri?





	1. Chapter 1

La 'potenza' di Asgard  
  
  


Clint sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, la sua bocca era spalancata e deglutì un paio di volte.

“Quello… quello sarebbe il suo assetto da battaglia, signore?” domandò. Loki ticchettò con lo zoccolo per terra e annuì, nitrendo. La sua lunga criniera nera con i riflessi arcobaleno gli sbatté contro la propria pelliccia scura.

“Rappresenta il potere di Asgard!” gridò. Si alzò su due zampe e dimenò quelle superiori, scalciando a vuoto. La luce delle lampade si rifletteva sul corno dorato sulla sua fronte e sul resto della coroncina che gli cingeva il capo. Clint deglutì a vuoto, tolse una freccia dalla faretra e se la appoggiò sulla mano. Si sbilanciava nella direzione in cui c’era il peso metallico.

“Signore, temo che… un unicorno, non spaventerebbe il nemico” ammise. Loki si mise a camminare in cerchio, dimenando la lunga coda. Dietro di lui si formavano una serie di arcobaleni luccicanti.

_ Thor lo guardò e sorrise, le guance gli divennero rosse. _

_ “Cosa ne pensi?” domandò Loki. Lo ticchettò con il muso un paio di volte. Le iridi di Thor divennero liquide e il biondo allungò un braccio, appoggiandosi nel vuoto. Cadde di lato e finì a terra, ai piedi di una colonna. _

_ “Grandioso” biascicò. Loki nitrì e Thor scoppiò a ridere. _

_ _

“Giusto, c’è Thor. Quello sciocco arrogante che ha osato fingersi mio fratello potrebbe sminuire questa potente forma” brontolò il dio dell’inganno. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Clint e le sue iridi brillarono di un azzurro luminescente.

“Non è proprio per quello signore, ma apprezzo la sua riflessione” ribatté. Loki nitrì, le iridi verdi gli brillarono e si ritrasformò in un uomo.

\- Queste sì che sono sorprese indimenticabili- pensò Barton.

 


	2. Una fetta di torta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata Post-Ultron].  
> Loki si diverte ad andare a trovare Clint a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: torta fatta in casa

Una fetta di torta

  


"Loki, sono sposato. Te l'ho già detto, era solo frutto della possessione" ringhiò Clint. Si appiattì contro il tetto bianco della sua fattoria e incassò il capo tra le spalle. La divinità si mise una ciocca mora dietro l'orecchio e camminò sopra le tegole.   
"Volevo solo venirti a trovare. E' un bel posticino e hai dei bei bambini" rispose. La luce del sole si rifletteva sul collare d'oro dei suoi vestiti. Clint si tastò sulle spalle, ticchettando sulla sua camicia.  
\- Dovrei iniziare a tenere la faretra sempre. Se solo non spaventasse i ragazzi - pensò, stringendo il martello.   
"Thor a breve tornerà su Asgard. Perché non ti sbrighi a farti trovare lì da lui, prima che io ti conficchi il manico di questo nel bulbo oculare?" chiese Barton. Loki sorrise mostrando i denti candidi e le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.  
"Lo farò, ma prima non mi offri una fetta di torta fatta in casa?" chiese. Clint assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò.  
"Va bene, ma non sorprenderti se Lora ti ci affoga con la torta" brontolò. Laufeyson scoppiò a ridere e la sua risata risuonò cristallina tutt'intorno.

 


End file.
